roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 7 1941
January 19th Koolhoven helikopter industrie and the royal Netherlands air force finalize a agreement in which the royal Netherlands air force will buy 36 KH-1 Kolibrie helicopters who can be used for search and rescue , reconnaissance , transport and communications missions. January 24th The royal Netherlands naval aviation service becomes the second operator of the KH-1 Kolibrie helicopter , as it orders 20 of them , with most of them to be deployed out of the nester lands east Indies , whit the large orders Koolhoven helikopter industrie is already working on the KH-2 Kolibrie II who is a enlarge version of the KH-1 Kolibrie. February 2nd Commanding officer of naval base Soerabaja captain Pieter Koenraad is promoted to rear admiral and placed in in charge of the royal Netherlands navy east Indies squadron whit his superior being vice admiral Helfrich. February 7th Third interment camp on the Netherlands island of Texel begins receiving British air crews forced to land their bombers ore fighters in the Netherlands , under a secret agreement between the Netherlands and Great Britain the air crews are to be hold for four weeks before being allowed to escape the interment camp , the other interment camp in the province of Utrecht is to become a transition camp to the Texel interment camp , the Germans who are being held in a interment camp in the province of Friesland don’t have the luxury of escaping as the are closely guarded by the royal Netherlands army despite numerous protest from Germany for their release. February 15th The Germans begins planning a take-over of Switzerland, Sweden and the Netherlands when the war against the soviet Union is over. March 4th Radar station Tjilatjap comes online and whit it is the second radar station in the Netherlands East Indies. March 18th In Berlin a meeting between Adolf Hitler and the Japanese ambassador baron Hiroshi Ōshima is held in which Adolf Hitler warns the Japanese ambassador that the empire of Japan is not to attack the Netherlands east Indies as the Germans have intelligences that the Netherlands are stronger than the appear and is one of the reasons why Germany did not invade the kingdom , he also warns that Germany will not declare war against the Netherlands if Japan attacks the Netherlands east Indies. April 6th German forces invade Greece. April 13th ''' Japan and the Soviet Union sign a five-year non-aggression pact. '''April 15th The third Dolfijn-class submarine HNMS Tijgerhaai is commissioned and will join here two sister submarines in the Netherlands east Indies where the are part of the elite 1st submarine division. April 17th Yugoslavia surrenders. April 24th Adolf Hitler meets whit Japanese foreign minister Yosuke Matsuoka where he tells that Germany will fight whit the empire against the United States if a conflict between Japan and United States will happen but not against the Netherlands , to prove that the Netherlands are stronger ten the appears he shows the Japanese foreign minister several pictures taken by German agents operating in the Netherlands , the pictures show a strange aircraft floating a couple of meters above ground whit the name KNRS Huygens. April 27th Greece surrenders. May 10th During a patrol by the royal Netherlands marechaussee a large group of Germans are detected by one of a 1000 small sensor placed along the Netherlands-German border , these Germans are refugees who are sent across the border by the SS in order get ride of them wile not having go the trouble of killing them , after the royal Netherlands marechaussee patrol has conformed that these Germans are seeking refuge and are not Germans spies the are escorted to refuge camps located in the Friesland and Groningen provinces. May 12th HNLMS Sumatra arrives in Den Helder for a major refit into becoming the fist helicopter cruiser in the world , the refit includes modernizing her engines , removing her after turrets , increasing her AA and modernizing her sensor , the refit when complete will allow here to deploy three KH-1 Kolibrie helicopters. May 17th Fourth Gerard Callenburgh-class destroyer HNLMS Philips van Almonde is commissioned , whit this only for more Gerard Callenburgh-class destroyer are to be finished. May 19th A member belonging to the oversight commission gives the British naval attaché in Netherlands a warning that the Germans are going to launch a invasion of Create in the next 24 hours. May 20th German paratroopers land on Crete , but despite the warning given by the Netherlands the Germans still manage to surprise the British , Commonwealth and Greek forces on the island. May 24th After four days of battling the battle for Grete despite the warning of the oversight commission to the British is turning to become another victory for the Germans. June 4th Former Kaiser Wilhelm dies in his home in Apeldoorn at age 82 , he will be buried in a small ceremony which will also be attend by the German ambassador to the Netherlands. June 22nd Germany launches operation Barbarossa invading the Soviet Union along an 1100-mile front, with three million soldiers. July 2nd An Imperial conference is held in Japan where its leaders decide to try to settle the conflict in China, advance into southern regions, and prepare for war with the Netherlands , United kingdom and the United States if diplomacy fails. July 29th ''' Great Britain, the United States, and the Netherlands freeze all Japanese assets and halt most trade , the Netherlands who knows what will happen agreed to the freeze in support of the United States and Great Britain. '''Augustus 1st A day after the United States began its oil embargo of Japan , the Netherlands government orders all trade to stop whit Japan. Augustus 19th Escorted by the destroyer HNLMS Philips van Almonde a transport ship carrying 25 DAF M.38 armored utility car leaves the port of Rotterdam for the Netherlands east Indies , all of the 25 DAF M.38 armored utility cars are to be divided between the 1st and 2nd cavalry regiments of the royal Netherlands East Indies army , the KNIL also has the 1st armored car battalion and is creating the 1st light armored regiment which will use modified American M2 light tanks. September 14th The royal Netherlands army receives it first tank as the 1st regiment Huzaren begins operating the T-10 panther , the tank which is produced by DAF is based on the US designed Sherman tank , whit this the royal Netherlands army who sins 1936 has relied on wheedled vehicles now has for the first time a tank in its inventory. October 12th HNLMSBloys van Treslong , the fifth Gerard Callenburgh-class destroyer is commissioned. October 15th Fokker aircraft corporation east Indies halts the production of Fokker D-21 in favor of the more modern D-22 fighter , more then 96 Fokker D-21 have bin build by Fokker aircraft corporation east Indies ore delivered by Fokker Netherlands sins 1938 , of the D-22 fighter more then 17 have bin produced sins 1940 by Fokker aircraft corporation east Indies and more then 33 who have bin delivered by Fokker Netherlands sins 1939. November 3rd Admiral Yamamoto’s plan to attack Pearl Harbor is approved. November 7th Paramaribo radar station comes online in the Netherlands Suriname, the Paramaribo transport station is almost ready to become operational and whit it the Netherlands have transport stations at all three major location the posses. November 26th A fleet of 6 aircraft carriers and 33 warships and auxiliary commanded by Japanese vice admiral Nagumo leaves Hitokapu Bay for Pearl Harbor under strict radio silence , however the are not aware that KNRS Amsterdam is following it. November 28th The Dutch government begins taking masseurs after the where informed that the Japanese attack fleet had left port and where heading towards Pearl Harbor. November 29th The Netherlands declare a state of siege to be in effect for all eleven provinces of the Netherlands , the Netherlands East Indies also declare a state of siege true out the colony. November 30th All leave for the soldiers and officers belonging to the Netherlands marine special operations battalion , royal army 2nd special forces regiment , royal Netherlands East Indies army and all royal Netherlands marines battalions present in the Netherlands East Indies is canceled , the royal Netherlands armed forces also begins cancelling all leave for its soldiers and officers belonging to the royal Netherlands army , navy and air force present in the Netherlands. December 1st ' A colonel belonging to the royal Netherlands military intelligence service informs prime minister Smit* that the Japanese Pearl harbor attack fleet is still heading towards its target, whit this in mind prime minister Smit and vice admiral Janssen decide that the Netherlands most destroy the Japanese Pearl harbor attack fleet before the have the change to attack Pearl Harbor in the hopes that the empire if Japan will not go to war whit the United States and drag the Netherlands into a war which could result in Germany declaring war against them and invade the Netherlands mainland. '''December 2nd ' The first shipment of 50 M2 light tanks arrive in the port of Soerabaja , all of them are to be upgraded by the Bandoeng arsenal before the are to be handed over to the KNIL 1st light armored regiment. The last radar station in the Netherlands East Indies comes online , the radar station which is based in Batavia is like the other two in used build on the island of Java but whit the technology used and the support of a orbiting KNRS Amsterdam allows it to monitor the entire Netherlands East Indies '''December 3rd KNRS Amsterdam begins targeting the Japanese Pearl harbor attack fleet whit its targeting sensor , meanwhile on the forward torpedo bay located on deck 25 crews begin modifying a photon torpedo to be fired for the first time in the history of the royal Netherlands space force. December 4th As ordered by the prime minister the KNRS Amsterdam fires its special modified photon torpedo in the middle of the Japanese Pearl harbor attack fleet sinking the Japanese carriers Akagi , Kaga , Sōryū , Hiryū , Shōkaku and Zuikaku , the battleships Hiei and Kirishima and the cruisers Tone and Chikuma thereby destroying a large part of Japanese Pearl harbor attack fleet. December 5th The sixth Gerard Callenburgh-destroyer HNLMS Steven van der Hagen is commissioned in the royal Netherlands navy. The Japanese imperial navy is informed true radio from the light cruiser Abukuma who was part of the Pearl harbor attack fleet that the six carriers and many other warships have bin sunk by a unknown event. Admiral Yamamoto after he is informed oft the news concerning the destruction of the Pearl harbor attack fleet meets whit prime minister Tōjō who tells him that all actions against the United States , Netherlands and great Britain are to going to be canalled. December 6th Ordered by prime minister Tōjō the Japanese imperial general headquarters cancels al planned operations against the United States , Great Britain and the Netherlands which where to begin on December 7th. Prime minister Smit congratulates captain De Jong commander of KNRS Amsterdam for the destruction of the Japanese Pearl harbor attack fleet and whit it preventing the Netherlands from being dragged into a war. December 9th Royal Netherlands military intelligence service monitors that all across the Pacific various Imperial warships and transport are heading to the nearest Japanese Imperial naval bases wile also monitoring that the Japanese imperial navy base at Truk Lagoon has issued a massive communication black for the entire lagoon as surviving ships belonging to the Pearl harbor attack fleet and survivors the picked up are enter the naval base. December 10th ' The Soviet Union launches a large scale offensive along the eastern front against Germany. '''December 13th ' Whit the T-10 panther tank roiling out of DAF factory near the city of Eindhoven , work on a new tank called the T-20 Tjiger***is almost completed , it is hoped that the T-20 Tjiger tank will become the newest tank in the royal Netherlands army and if all goes as planed will enter in service whit the royal Netherlands army in late 1942 , the T-10 panther tank is slatted to remain in production both for the royal Netherlands army and the royal Netherlands East Indies army. '''December 14th Japanese ambassador to Germany Oshima tells Adolf Hitler about the destruction of the Pearl harbor attack fleet and the decision of the Japanese government in not declaring war against the United States , Great Britain and the Netherlands after the decisions to called all operations against them. December 15th The state of siege is lifted in eight of the eleven provinces of the Netherlands , also the yellow alert onboard KNRS Amsterdam and the land bases belonging to the royal Netherlands space force are lifted. December 17th ''' HNLMS Eendracht is commissioned as the last of the Tromp class cruiser which is to enter service whit the royal Netherlands navy , whit this a total of four state of the art Tromp class cruiser are in service whit the royal Netherlands navy. '''December 18th The royal Netherlands space force conducts a second moon walk which last a entire day on this day , plans to build a small moon base already in the last stages and which if all goes as planed will begin work on by the royal Netherlands engineering corps***** in early 1942. 'December 19th ' Second shipment of 50 M2 light tanks arrive in the port of Soerabaja , like the first 50 M2 light tanks who are now divided between the 1st and 2nd light armored battalions of the KNIL 1st light armored regiment all of them are to be upgraded by the Bandoeng arsenal before the are handing over. 'December 20th ' The fourth Dolfijn-class submarine HNMS Zwaardvis is commission into the royal Netherlands navy and will join its sister ships in patrolling the waters near the Netherlands East Indies. 'December 24th ' Prime minister Smit orders the royal Netherlands military intelligence service to create and execute a plan in which the Germans ore the United States are to declare war whit each other whiteout drawing the Japanese empire into it ore the Netherlands. 'December 27th ' Admiral Yamamoto commander of the Japanese imperial navy resigns his function under pressure of the imperial government who blame him for the lose of the Pearl harbor attack fleet even if the know that he was the one to blame for the lose but du him being the master mind of the attack is being made the person to take the fall for it. *prime minister Smit is a member of the royal democratic party ore in Dutch koninklijke democratische partij ( KDP ) which is the largest party sins 1936 and is unofficially supported and backed by the powerful oversight commission. ** the Mark 7 torpedo is based on the yet to be design German acoustic torpedo and entered in service whit the Netherlands submarine force in 1939 after years of testing. *** the T-20 Tjiger is based on the American M47 Patton tank. *** *the royal Netherlands engineering corps is made op of the 1st , 2nd , 3rd and 4th engineer regiments of the royal Netherlands army , the special forces engineer company belonging to the two royal army special forces regiments and the 1st and 2nd engineer battalions belonging to the royal Netherlands East Indies army.